DBZ: Goku's Daughter
by EmbrasseDeTenebres
Summary: Ever wondered if Goku had a daughter, how exactly would Dragon Ball Z had been different? if you are searching for a story which stays as much canon as it can while fulfilling a fantasy, look no more! This story is not centric to my OC, but just a rewritten DBZ. Follow the adventures of the Z-Fighters, along with a new addition, Son Golin, twin sister of Gohan and daughter of Goku!
1. 1 - The Beginning

"Come on, push!" The Ox-King gently encouraged, as ChiChi was giving birth in her home, the midwife between her legs and a confused Goku holding her other hand, gently caressing it. He barely knew what was happening, just that his wife was angry(again) and she was in pain, and apparently their baby was going to come

out of her, something which was weird to him. The midwife encouraged her to push once again, and a deafening cry of pain was accompanied along with the wail of a child. Goku immediately stood up, and he saw the tiniest human he had ever seen, and the midwife gently put the baby in Goku's arms, wrapped in a towel.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" The lady said, and Goku smiled. He had never been so happy ever since he won the World's Martial Arts Championship. He would train his boy, make him a warrior even better than him! He would raise him a strong fighter, a rough and tough lad!

Chichi however had not stopped grunting in pain. The midwife immediately went to her before her eyebrows shot in recognition.

"There's another baby in there!" She yelled, excitedly and encouraged her to push again. He immediately went to her side, and Chichi cried in pain again, before finally laying down peacefully, a happy and tearful expression on her face as the midwife checked the baby.

"Congrats! You have twins! It's a girl!" Another time Goku was happy, but also a little surprised. He was having two kids, and he had a daughter. He had his own little girl, and he stopped and thought for a while if she would be trained by him too, before deciding that both would be trained equally, that being if Chichi allowed him. He gently handed over Chichi the boy before taking his daughter in his arms. She felt soft and fragile, just like her brother. And she too had a tail like her brother. He was so caught up in her birth, he had failed to examine the children. His children. He smiled, and gently put the baby in Chichi's arms. They both were comfortably quiet for a while, Goku supporting Chichi as she leaned against him and both of them looking at the most beautiful things they had ever seen.

"Look, Goku, they both have your eyes.".

"Huh? But my eyes are with me only."

"No! I mean, their eyes resemble you."

"That's cool! I bet they would grow up to be beautiful and strong."

"And smart!"

She then passed the children to her father, who was too scared to hold them before because he was afraid he might crush them in his gigantic arms. But all fear left his system, as he saw the sleeping faces of his grandchildren and an immense joy filled his heart. The two children slept peacefully, unaware of their destiny, which happened to be one of the greatest in the universe.

And so the Son Family grew from two to four, and had four peaceful years, which were also the last normal

years in their life.


	2. 2 - Nothing Goes Wrong

Chi-Chi wept her sweaty forehead as she continued to dice the onions. The stingy vapours of the vegetable burnt her eyes, and tears developed in them. She usually had a hard time explaining her kind-hearted family that she wasn't actually sad. Goku often questioned whether cutting veggies made her sad, and tried to help. But his ability in domestic chores was inversely proportional to his fighting skills, and although meaning well, ended up doing more harm than good. With her kids growing up, she had 3 mouths to feed now, and often she slaved away in the kitchen, but looking at her family, they were worth it.

Gohan and Golin were 4 now, and they were well up-to-date in their studies. They had just begun algebra, and were moving at a good pace. Chi-Chi and Goku both had been fighters, but Chi-Chi knew its downsides more than Goku. They would not have enough money, no stability in life and a very less chance at having a bright future. She did fall in love with Goku also because he was a fighter, just like her, but she didn't want her children to have his lifestyle.

Gohan and Golin, had grown up to be closer than even normal twins. Sometimes, it almost seemed that they were able to communicate telephatically, but Chi-Chi never paid much attention to it. They had tails, like Goku. Sometimes, she wondered about Goku's tail. Sure, it was not the weirdest thing she had ever seen, but it was rather curious and with Gohan and Golin inheriting it, it did become more mysterious. Not only that, on every full moon night, Goku strangely insisted on Golin and Gohan sleeping even more early, and usually locked the room, with him sleeping in it. He for the most part, acted this one on a hunch, but Chi-Chi never complained.

"Goku, get Gohan and Golin washed up! Then take them to meet Bulma and the others!"

Today, Goku had been much excited. He had finally decided to bring Gohan and Golin to meet his childhood friends, and Chi-Chi had readily agreed, seeing that Gohan and Golin did need some exposure, and Goku's friends, although strange, were good people. They will meet up, Gohan and Golin would meet nice people and develop social skills, and then they would be back again at home, brimming to tell their mother all about it. She had even baked a pineapple cake as a surprise or for snacks, in case Goku's friends accompanied him along. Because nothing will go wrong, right?

 **A/N :** **Hey there, hope you enjoyed the story! I am quite excited for this fic, and I don't think I will discontinue this. But anyway, as I told you, I will try to stay as much canon as I can, and will not alter major canon events (Gohan going SSJ2 and defeating Cell, for eg.) But I have created an OC which serves the purpose of how Goku having a daughter would change DBZ. But I will be dividing the angry Gohan moments, although Gohan will have more) And yes, Golin has the same potential. I have created them twins for a reason, so don't give up on this fic and find out!**

Also first 4 chapters are short.


	3. 3 - The Re-Union

Goku sat patiently on the Nimbus Cloud, with Gohan and Golin on his lap. He wasn't in the habit of thinking deeply, but he was getting bored, since his children were unusually quiet today, most likely mentally preparing themselves to finally meet the outside world. Goku smiled at that, seeing that they were just meeting his childhood friends, who although were diverse, did not equally represent the wonders and evil of the world he had spent so much time exploring, sometimes alone or with his friends. He stayed 12 years in the forest, because according to him that was the world only, until Bulma came and along with her, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar, they had an amazing adventure.

It would be nice seeing them again. Not only that, he was carrying a huge or rather, two tiny surprises. The wild Son Goku, settled with kids and a wife? They would have laughed their ass off if someone would have said this years ago.

Goku suddenly perked up, and decided that thinking was a fun activity, only if you did it little.

"Kids, wake up! We have reached Kame House. See?" The two toddlers slowly opened their eyes and saw an island, and a helicopter on it.

"Wow, even Bulma's here! Great!"

"Look daddy, a helicopter! I have only read about them."

Goku soon landed and taking Gohan and Golin in his arms, called out for his friends.

"Goku!? Look, guys, it's Goku!" A beautiful woman with blue hair, accompanied by an old man, a short bald man with marks on his forehead ran out to meet their dear friend. However, they all stopped short at the two kids who peeked shyly at them.

"Uh, Goku? Just because we picked you up from the woods, doesn't mean you can steal kids."

"Relax, guys, they are my children. Gohan, Golin, meet my friends Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi."

The children stared at them a little longer, before hopping from their father's arms and politely bowing to them, and the others returned the gesture. Bulma came on first, and bending over(much to Roshi's pleasure) to look at Gohan and Golin in the eye.

"Hi there, Gohan and Golin! How old are you?"

Gohan took out his hand and counted 4 fingers, and informed her that they both were four, and Golin, still too shy to speak, nodded along. By then Krillin joined them along, and asked them what they wanted to be.

" I bet they are going to be little martial artists like their father. You know, Uncle Krillin will always be ready to train you!" Krillin said, and Gohan and Golin smiled at their friendliness. They really liked their father's friends.

"I am going to be an orthopedist." Gohan said, and Golin, finally forced to speak up, because her interests were different, said that she wanted to become a scientist.

"A scientist, huh? I am a scientist too! When you grow old enough, you can train under me! There's no teacher better you know!" Bulma said, happy that finally someone related to her brawny friend group would be able to realise her worth as a scientist. Golin grinned at that, and her shyness finally dissolving, happily started chatting with Bulma.

"So, Goku, you started training these kids?" Master Roshi asked Goku, who had till this point talking with Krillin.

"No, not yet, Chi-Chi doesn't want them to be fighters. She doesn't like my way of living and wants them to be scholars. I just decided to wait until they are older to decide their training."

Master Roshi smiled, and mused how after having a family, Goku had started thinking more rationally, instead of just being reckless and headstrong. The Kame Master had been worried about Goku after his marriage, because he didn't know Chi-Chi well, and looking at her fierce personality and Goku's innocent and childlike one, Roshi had felt a father's tension. But he knew that Goku, if not treated well, or caged down in a way he didn't like, would instantly break the cage and fly away. Goku was an idiot, but he wasn't a pushover.

But he looked happy, so Master Roshi was relieved. But he suddenly felt something evil and much, much powerful. Looking at Goku, he had felt the same thing. And so had Krillin.

"Guys, something's coming."

 **Hey there! And yes, I know, I am kinda dragging out the story. But I am just trying to fill in the holes DBZ had left. It isn't strictly canon, but I am trying to explain Goku, and others further. I hope this chapter wasn't too short, and I will now try to continue the story at a good rate and avoid dragging out the story as much as I can. But until then, don't give up! And yes, I added a TFS reference. High-five for those who got it, and those who didn't...go hit Youtube and start TFS binge now! Watch DBZA, (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) and trust me, you would be laughing your ass off. The episodes are short, but worth it. Also, I will try to make this fic as funny as humurous as I can, because why not? See ya!**


	4. 4 - The Horrific Condition

Son Goku had always loved a challenge.

He was admired, sometimes called an idiot or sometimes simply laughed at but he always wanted opponents stronger than him. He loved to break his limits even before he realized their existence.

But what was coming right now, was not a challenge.

It was a threat.

It's power was leagues above anything he had ever sensed. Piccolo couldn't hold a candle to him. He suddenly felt a cold sweat trail down his spine as he realized, neither could he.

He already knew that Krillin and Master Roshi had sensed it, their eyes having a similar expression of dread. His eyes suddenly flickered to Golin and Gohan, who had their first time meeting strangers. He had to keep them safe. All of them. He could feel it coming closer and closer until it finally took a form.

A rather hairy one, he would have to say.

It was a man. Not that any comfort was to be drawn from the fact, but he was sure a unique one in his looks. He had a huge buffed up body, muscled and burly, his biceps and thigh muscles already telling that his attacks would hurt a lot.

"Hello there, Kakarot."

Goku looked around, and suddenly felt relieved. He had chosen the wrong person.

"Sorry, but my name is Goku. I have never hear-"

"Your name is Kakarot. Planet Vegeta, anything?" The person was now confused and irritated, and Goku couldn't recall any slight trace of those words in his memory.

The man huffed, and tried again.

"Saiyans? Kakorot, did you just hit your hea-ohhhhhhh."

Something clicked in him, and all trace of initial emotion left his face, and he looked ready for the situation, muttering about dysfunctional pods or something.

"Listen, Kakarot. You are not from this Earth."

Everyone glanced at Goku at that. Master Roshi and Krillin looked shocked, and Bulma's face was one whose theory had just been confirmed. The man percieved the silence around him and continued.

"You belong from the glorious warrior race of the Saiyans. We used to be a thriving race, until an asteroid destroyed our home planet. Apart from you, me, Nappa and Prince Vegeta are the only living Saiyans left. You are not just any stray Saiyan also, you are my younger brother. My name is Raditz."

Goku's mind, surprisingly registered it all. He had a brother, and he was not human. He was a Saiyan. What were those?

"And you have disappointed me, Kakorot. This planet is practically brimming with life. And I did not see even a hundred dead bodies. Actually, I did not see any one. You have grown soft, huh? We will just fix that."

Raditz finished that statement with an ominous smile, before suddenly his attention was caught by two children clinging to their father.

"Those brats are yours? Huh, so you have degenerated our great race by cross-breeding with these weaklings? But very well, if I ignore that disgusting human smell coming from them, they might as well be more useful than you." He advanced forward towards them.

Krillin flew right before Raditz, but was slapped right into the house. Goku, finally snapping out of his daze, moved forward to attack a sneak move at him, but his brother turned out too fast, and kneed him painfully in the stomach, sending him flying back and crashing.

Gohan and Golin, shivering as the stranger made short work of their once invincible father, stood still in shock and fear.

Scooping both of them up in one of his giant arms, Raditz turned to leave, before barking out an order to his fallen brother.

"Bring me a hundred dead bodies in the next hour, and maybe you would have a chance at seeing your dear children again."

Bulma could only let out a scream as Raditz flew away, carrying his niece and nephew, not knowing they would be his very defeat.

 **And rejoice! The devastating saga of short chapters is over! A lot of shit will go down in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


End file.
